Buddy's Pony Express
'''Buddy's Pony Express '''is a 1935 cartoon. Plot Buddy races a human-like dog. Synopsis This cartoon starts at a town. It is being attacked by a bunch of guys with guns. The undertaker of the town is attempting to help the people who have been wounded because of the battle. Outside what appears to be a little dog and big cat are shooting guns at each other, while standing on poll's. The poll's break and the big cat is able to fire the little dog into the air. However he falls back down and makes the two fall into a hole in the ground. The cat and dog are buried by two other dogs. Inside a bar Buddy is playing on a piano. He is playing so much that his chair gets up and runs back and fourth between him. Also in this bar a dog asks a pig if he can have some alcohol. The pig pours his a glass. The dog lets out a giant sound after drinking the beer. He falls to the ground. A waitress (Cookie) is passing out beers and singing. Buddy spots her and tries to play some music on his piano. During the song a man and a dog get into a duel between each other. Buddy falls because of it. A dog then enters the saloon and pulls out a sheet talking about a pony race. Buddy decides that it will be easy, and he goes out to show Cookie his horse. She asks if he's fast, Buddy tells he is, but he's realizes that he has to get ready. As Buddy runs up to his room, outside a dog watches and laughs as he sees Buddy's horse. He takes Buddy's horse to the glue factory. He then pulls a pump in Buddy's horse in hopes that it won't look weak. Next he paints it eyes so it doesn't look like it's asleep. The horse actually manages to open it's eyes for a second. Then he returns the horse to Buddy's house. Buddy hears a call and rushes out to his horse wearing a cowboy hat. He arrives at the race. The people who are in the race include the dog from recently who is now in bandages. As he is running he gets knocked by another dog that is running on a dog. While his dog is running he pulls his master off his seat because he attempted to chase a rabbit. The cheating driver from earlier is leading the race, and is doing it because he keeps throwing all the other racers off the track when they catch up to him. Things backfire when he hits a cactus and falls off his hose giving Buddy the chance to take the lead. The race continues all the way over some hills. Buddy almost loses control of his horse and gets tangled up near a tree, but manages to get out. Eventually he crosses a bridge which the cheating man attempts to throw him off with. Instead it turns him into a wheel and nearly runs over the man. Eventually it crashes and Buddy is left hanging on a tree. The man throws a rock in an attempt to finish him once and for all, but it backfires and instead hits the man in the face. Causing the man and his horse to fall down with Buddy and his horse into the ocean. Buddy is able to swim with his horse but not for long as it sinks to the bottom, giving the man the chance to win. Buddy is able to push his horse out of the water. A thunder and lighting storm occurs and the lighting is just enough to get the horse going. The storm scares the horse so that much that he and Buddy get pulled into a cave. Inside the cave the two are nearly turned into skeletons, but manage to make it out. While outside they are nearly struck by lighting once again, while the other man continues his quest to get to the finish line, but Buddy is able to catch up to him. As Buddy reaches the finish like, Cookie is encouraging him. Eventually the two slip into the mud, but as the man is about to claim victory Buddy digs a hole right before him and manages to make it over the finish line before he does, and Buddy wins the race. Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts Category:1935Category:1935 Animated Shorts Category:Buddy Cartoons Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Ben Hardaway